


Kylo Ren - NSFW alphabet

by Kathorax



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Dirty Secret, F/M, Intimacy, Kink, Kinky, Masturbation, NSFW Alphabet, caressing, cum, favorite positions, kylo will not be so nice to random sluts, maybe ill make a bdsm list of this aswell :'), this is kylo x empress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Summary: This concept has been done multiple times, but I still wanted to try it out for fun.Enjoy these NSFW headcanons ;).
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Kylo Ren - NSFW alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

Kylo is a slut for physical contact and affection. He’ll hold you in his arms, be the big spoon or will rest his head on your chest. In that way you can caress his dark hair in just the way he loves so much.

After a very rough session he’ll make sure you ’re comfortable, gives you a lot of kisses and will ask a hundred times if you’re okay. He won’t ever hurt his Empress in a way you don’t enjoy.

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His favorite body part of his would be his torso if he must choose. He doesn’t really care that much anyway about how he looks.

However he absolutely adores your body. And he loves your perfect tits. He could worship them and hold them all day.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

It’s a primal need of Kylo that his cum needs to be _inside_ you. Not on you, but down your throat, in your pussy or inside you ass. He thinks it’s where it belongs. Only on request will he paint your face or breasts with his essence.

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Kylo would secretly love to see you carry his child. He loves the thought that his seed nestled into your womb and grew within you. Although he’s clearly not ready to be a father he thinks, he sure loves to fantasize about that.

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

Kylo was a virgin before he met you. He had no experience in kissing, sex and being overall intimate. You had to show him the way and boy, did he love learning. Kylo is a sex god by your grace.

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

His favorite position is good old missionary. And no it’s not fucking boring. He’ll look into your eyes as he strangles you with those large hands of his and makes your vision fade away ever so slowly. He’ll growl and let go, and then tongue your mouth while is dick is deep against your poor little cervix. You can feel his muscles work in his strong biceps and his toned back.

It’s not always rough though. Sometimes he’ll just make love to you _slowly, intimately_ , whispering that there’s no one more beautiful than you are.

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

Kylo won’t be a goof during lots of your lovemaking. He takes the act very seriously.

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

The least of Kylo’s concern was shaving, before he was yours. But now, since you loved going down on him, he kept it trimmed. You appreciated not having a face full of public hair when you did your best to fully lodge him down your throat.

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

When he’s feeling particularly sweet and totally in awe for you, he’ll take you so gently. He’ll be spooning you and kissing your neck softly as his dick slides in and out of you - ever so slowly. He’ll tell you how gorgeous you are and how you’re the only one that matters to him.

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

Whenever you’d be absent and tending to other matters, Kylo has to take care of himself. Like he did the years before you came into his life. The dude has so much pent up sexual frustration which is why he’s just so angry all the time. He’ll get off furiously in his quarters thinking about you choking on him.

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Kylo is a switch.

He loves rough domination - choking, manhandling, slapping, spitting, just using you

When he’s feeling all tense and stressed he wants you to undo him of that current mindset. He loves you as a sweet dom - praising him, telling him what to do with his cock

Besides that basic stuff, is Kylo a kinky fucker.

He’ll eat you out during your menstruation, he’s going to fuck you with the hilt of his lightsaber, he’ll pound you when he’s covered in the blood of his enemies and he’s going to make you fear him.

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

Kylo prefers privacy. It should be only you and him. You’ll fuck in his spacious quarters as you watch the stars outside. When you’re both on a mission he’ll take you in his tie silencer.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

The look on your face when he’s completely into you is what gets him wild.

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Kylo would never hurt you in a way that doesn’t make you feel good. It has happened of course, because he doesn’t know how strong he really is. You have a safe word if that ever should happen.

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He prefers receiving because you’re such a fucking expert at sucking his cock. There’s no better feeling to him than your lips around his shaft, it feels like he’s drifting across the stars.

He’s got a mean pussy eating skill though

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

This depends on how you both feel at the moment. Kylo it both slow and rough.

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

Kylo doesn’t really like quickies. He wants to take his time with you.

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

Kylo will try anything at least one time.

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

Kylo’s in peak physical condition. Haven’t you heard? He’s shredded. Kylo can go on and on and on. He just can’t just not fuck you in his private presence. You’ve finished your work at the base? He’ll be inside your cunt afterwards. You’ve fallen asleep on the couch? Well shit, he’ll wake you up with his dick before he tucks you into his arms to properly sleep.

Kylo likes to edge aswell and to draw out his pleasure. It just feels sooool good. And when he cums, it’s even better.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

He doesn’t need toys when he can bend the force to his will. He’ll make you feel the most intense vibrations or the lightest touch with his mind.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Teasing pisses Kylo Ren off. The only thing he then wants to do then is fuck you. And he’s not a patient man by any means.

When you’re in a particular mood to get punished and rawed, you’ll need to tease the knight with acts like bending over in those incredibly tight leggings of yours. Or giving him the sex eyes as your nibbing on the end of a pen.

He’ll get you back the next day by teasing you a hundred times worse, using the force on your cunt when you’re working or having a meeting.

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

Kylo is loud. Especially with his groans and growls and it sends shiver throughout your spine. He just needs to vent all this pent up sexual frustration through his voice. He doesn’t like to be silent during the act and it’s not his cup of tea to fuck you around the base where you could get caught.

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

He likes hearing you call him by his title: Supreme Leader or Emperor.

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

You bet your ass that Kylo has a big, fat cock. He’s approximately 9 inch and thick. He’s well aware that he’s bigger than most men, and takes pride in that.

And during sex, you make sure to let him know how good his big cock really feels inside you. It drives him _crazy_.

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Kylo’s been sex and touch deprived for too many years, and he needs to make up for all that time. Kylo just needs it all the time. There’s no moment he doesn’t want you.

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Kylo’s a light sleeper and he’s very bad at falling asleep. You’re of course tired and sated after you both finished, and the apex of your thighs sting with sweet pain. You’ll do your best to stay awake and talk to him till he’s drowsy enough to drift off.


End file.
